


【边兴】玉兔衔环（中）

by Jessicapinejr



Category: Baeklay - Fandom, 边兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicapinejr/pseuds/Jessicapinejr
Summary: 呜呜 你们兄弟俩怎么都欺负兔子 哭哭一个比一个坏关于一些bug：虽说要把不清醒的人丢到冷水里，但是兔子不能沾冷水！！会死的呜呜所以伯贤还是很细心的【流泪】





	【边兴】玉兔衔环（中）

兔子好几天没化人形了，在宫里也蔫蔫的。边白贤刚开始对此十分生气，威胁了几次无果，到最后，也不管他了，只是把它关在房里，不让出去。

然而，张艺兴最想不到的是，边白贤态度的大转弯，和事态戏剧性的发展。

他被直接送给了太子。

那天是边伯贤来晨曦宫找他，说是要赔罪宴会的无理。太子自然是无人敢拦，大摇大摆的进了晨曦宫。见到弟弟，边白贤悠哉悠哉的喝着进贡的茶水，一边笑着说：“可惜这兔子好像不太听话，最近蔫蔫的，倒是怎么都不现形了。”说着，眼神瞟了一眼身旁的小笼子，里面趴着一团滚圆的的白团子，无精打采的，鼻子有一下没一下的动着，着实可怜。

“那兄长可否借我玩两天？保证兴高采烈的带回来。”边伯贤来了兴趣，玩味的看着笼子里的白团子，眼里闪着戏谑的光。边白贤看了一眼小家伙，咬了咬唇，迟疑的说道：“也不是不可以……只是……我实在是挺喜欢这小东西……”他的手有一下没一下的扣着桌面，发出“哒哒”的响声。

“兄长要什么，尽管说便是。”边伯贤反应快的很，立马耸了耸肩膀，一副无所谓的样子。边白贤心中冷笑，不客气的说道：“我记得六弟手头上还有些事情未完成？不如交给我罢，让我去和父王交差。”

“一个立功的好机会换一只兔子，我亏大了……”边伯贤吐吐舌头，装作很在意的样子：“那这兔子得多给我玩几天啊。”

“……送你了。”边白贤冷冷的声音传来，兔子猛地来了精神，一骨碌站起来，乌黑的眼睛死死的盯着边白贤的方向。“反正……这几天也不听话的很，不如送给会调教的人。”

空气有那么一丝沉寂。

“兄长当真？”边伯贤笑着看了一眼兔子，意味深长。

“当真。”边白贤没有一丝犹豫，一副人畜无害的样子却说出了世界上最残酷的话语。

“那我待会派人把东西送来，兄长还得等等。”“无妨，送到便好。”

直到被提着耳朵抱出来的时候，张艺兴整个人都还是沉浸在绝望，无助的状态中。他感到一双修长的手抚摸着自己的后背，一下一下，带着透骨的寒意与可耻的酥麻。“或许……得教教你，什么是顺从？”是边白贤，压低着声音讲话，语气好像在和情人低语一般，带着沉闷的笑意，但这一切都让张艺兴觉得，打心底的发冷。

他被他的恩人抛弃了。

他被送到了一个陌生的怀抱里，边伯贤身上的熏香和边白贤身上淡淡的香不同，是浓烈的，好像让人一下就让人一脚踏进他设好的陷阱里，在甜言蜜语和花丛中被一点一点吃的干干净净。

他发着抖，不敢相信的看着边白贤，黑葡萄似的眼珠子里失去了平日的光泽，深不见底的铺满了绝望。

“到了新地方可要好好……听话了。”边白贤摸了摸兔子的脑袋，笑的温柔，仿佛刚刚作出残忍决定的人不是他一样。

“不告别一下么？”另一个男人的话语响起，带着戏谑的意味，小兔子突然整个身子抖了一下，使劲的摇着头，眼里的泪水马上就要流出来———他要离开，回兔子洞去，族里的爷爷说的没错，人类都是骗人的，狡猾的生物，比狐狸还会骗人。

“这小东西可要看好了，你身上似乎没有什么他值得留恋的，毕竟是个来勾人的妖精。”边白贤突然说道，语气波澜不惊，也不知道是在对边伯贤说的，还是在对自己隐瞒下的真相说的。“那是自然。”边伯贤脑袋里突然想起一个画面，不知怎么的，竟对着兔子露出了一个自己都不知道的，温柔的笑容。

好像，从前也有一只这样的小东西，被他这样抱在手里呢。

回宫的路上边伯贤一直抚摸着兔子的脑袋，兔子悄悄地睁开眼睛去看人，他的手不像边白贤的那样平滑，他感觉一直有什么东西搁着他———是……一个玉环戒指，不大不小的套在人的大拇指上，像是在掩盖着什么。

“咕咕……咕咕……（别摸了……痛……）”他终于动了动，发出了一声不满的叫声。“嗯？”边伯贤低头，注意到小家伙的声音：“不喜欢？”他对奇珍异兽感兴趣，从小便自己研究了许多，若是兔子发出这样的叫声，那便是不太高兴。边伯贤笑着抬起手，看着那枚大戒指，缓缓说道：“没了这东西，你怕是会更疼，从前有个小东西，像你一样，长的漂亮得很，只不过……它咬了我一口，留了个小疤。”

张艺兴愣愣的听着，最后倒是没再发出咕咕声了，他没有多想，倒是直接趴在了人的腿上，一动不动了。

与他无关，反正这个地方，是呆不久的，他今天晚上就会回去。

可是他还是低估了人类的狡猾，他实在不敢相信，边伯贤竟然会把他关在一个狭小的，银制的漂亮笼子里。这还不够，还派了几条凶神恶煞的大狗守在笼子旁。张艺兴害怕的几乎要崩溃，又想起了小时候被大狼狗追着跑的恐怖经历，若不是……恩人，想起恩人，他的心里又一阵阵的寒，是不是对他来说，自己只是个可以利用的玩具，喜欢了就拿起来玩一玩，不喜欢了就随便送给别人？

他感到身后有一阵阵湿热的气息，他僵硬的转过头，惊恐的看着一只狼狗正试图将脑袋伸进来，拱着他滚圆的屁股。他简直吓得魂飞魄散，整个身体抖得和筛糠一般，整个身体缩的不能再缩，整只兔趴在笼子中央，死死闭着眼睛，仿佛这样就能躲避开旁边狼狗可怖贪婪的眼神。

他竟然迷迷糊糊的睡了过去，不知道过了多久，他感到他被抱出了笼子，朦胧中听到一声低沉的笑声：“这么多狗在旁边，竟然睡得这么香。”他有些迷茫的睁开眼睛，呆呆的看着面前这熟悉，又不熟悉的脸。

“醒了？”边伯贤笑着看他，眼里尽是戏谑。“你当真是天上来的兔仙儿？”他突然问道，意味深长。张艺兴看着他，下意识想点头，可是他又想到边白贤，把他抛弃了，一种报复的心理突然涌了上来，点头的动作，硬生生的变成了摇头的动作。

“我就知道。”他感到自己被放在了桌上，正对着边伯贤。他一脸人畜无害的样子，可真是迷惑人，他笑着看着兔子，突然问道：“为何不露出人形？”

“咕咕……（才不要给你看）”兔子别过头，那气鼓鼓的样子把边伯贤逗笑了，引诱的问道：“就一下？让我看看……”

“莫不是……还没穿衣服吧？”一句话把张艺兴彻底惹毛了，兔子急了也咬人，对着边伯贤的手就是一口，不料气昏了，竟一口咬到了那梆硬的戒指上，痛的他牙齿一阵发麻，两只前爪捂住脸，丢脸的不行。攻击没攻击到，反而把自己的脸丢了，边伯贤好笑的看着这兔子，忍不住大笑出声。

“真是只笨兔子。”张艺兴听到有什么东西放到了桌上，发出了清脆的声响。他慢慢的把爪子放了下来，不解的看着人。“喏，给你舔一口，行了吧，这儿本来就有只小笨蛋咬了一口，给你做个样子好了。”说着他就看到一只手递到了自己的面前，一动不动的，真的要给他补偿。

兔子看着人的手，时常佩戴戒指的手让那个遮盖住的地方与其他位子的皮肤有着不同的色差，一块不大不小的茧子长在上面，熟悉的很。他刚伸出粉色的舌头，突然想起了什么，整个身子愣住了。

难道……

一团仙雾升起，少年跪坐在桌上，一双下垂眼里尽是水光。他身上还是一丝不挂，皮肤白皙，透着粉红；但他顾不上这些，眼里又是期翼又是胆怯：“你小时候可……可救了一只兔子？像我……像我一样的。”

边伯贤有些惊愕的打量着人，好一会才回过神来，慢条斯理的说道：“是……是啊，我之前不是说过了么。”

“恩人……我，我真是糊涂！”张艺兴突然捂住了脸，整个人红透了，像刚出炉的粉汤圆。“你糊涂什么？”边伯贤着实搞不清楚了，却来了兴趣，慢慢的凑近人。张艺兴的睫毛微颤，怯怯的抬起头看着人：“认错人了……认成了那个坏蛋……呜……”

“认错人了？”边伯贤偏着头，觉得这兔子精着实有趣，便使坏对人追问到底。“快说，不然把你关回去。”他故意吓他，这样就能更清楚的看到少年惊慌的面孔，与水光潋滟的眸子。“恩人，恩人可还记得十年前……”

空气一片寂静。

边伯贤着实不太敢相信，面前的少年，就是那只咬了自己一口的兔子。似乎过了许久，欣喜才渐渐涌上来，带着一丝无奈：“所以，你把兄长认成了我？”

原来如此……兔子猛地点头，眼角的泪似乎就要流下来，似乎是在为这几天受到的“虐待”而委屈。“恩人不要把我送给别人了好不好……我是来报恩的呜呜……”

“到手的宝贝哪有送给别人的道理。”边伯贤笑，将手抚摸上了人的脑袋，少年的乌发毛茸茸的，舒服得很，惹人遐思。他像哄孩子一般的笑道：“可不要再哭了，若是让别人看到了，可要说我欺负你了，嗯？”

兔子感恩的点点头，过了一会儿，注意到边伯贤打量的目光，这才感到难为情起来，支支吾吾的说道：“我们兔子……不耍流氓，平日里，都不化人形的……自然是没有衣服可穿。”他说的结结巴巴，却好像字字带理，连边伯贤都忍不住笑了，温柔说道：“那下次可要记得穿衣裳。”

把人抱上了床榻，看着人睡着了才离开。兔子睡觉的时候，嘴唇微张，呼吸均匀，眼角泛红，诱人的很。他出了房门，站在走廊上，想了一会儿，竟然不自觉的笑了出来。他承认对这小妖精有一丝动心，闭上眼睛脑袋里闪过的都是那人害羞的面庞与白皙的肌肤，惹人遐思。

只不过，他对边白贤披着羊皮装羊的行为着实鄙夷，心想，不属于自己的东西，就算用了谎言去掩饰，照样不属于自己。

可是，兄长，他将手背在身后，勾了勾唇。

这回他又赢了。

……

张艺兴千算万算，逃过了狼群狩猎，躲过了狂风骤雨，找到了大明宫殿，就是没算到，情动。  
他的发情期到了。

那是个阴雨绵绵的下午，他午睡一醒来，就觉得身体燥热不堪。他晕晕乎乎的洗漱，穿了衣裳，一出门就撞到了边伯贤。

与边伯贤相处了一段日子，边伯贤人又风趣，可以说是顽劣；可是他又很温柔，与那人的温柔不同，是带着狡黠的，他总是会把张艺兴欺负的害羞生气，又在张艺兴生气后像小狗似的去哄。时常，一个拥抱，一个抚摸，都让没经历过人间事态的兔子心动。

他的一举一动都牵动着张艺兴，让他简直无法自拔。

“怎么这么不小心……嗯？”边伯贤温柔的问道，结果发觉人身上的温度烫的吓人。他想搂住人的腰把人扶着站起来，却听到一声小小的，异于常态的闷哼声。

“不要……不要摸……”张艺兴再傻也知道怎么回事了，被人抱住的时候，被触摸到的地方酥麻感一阵一阵传入尾椎骨，全身的热量高速燃烧着，烧的他理智要崩溃。“你……发烧了？”边伯贤有些担心，皱了皱眉，想要召太医，却被人一把推开。兔子猛地坐在了地上，身躯有一下没一下的起伏着，从牙缝中隐隐约约的露出一丝小小的呻吟。边伯贤还想动作，恐慌之下，他使出全身的力气捏了个决，一团仙雾袭来，往边伯贤的脸上扑去。边伯贤只觉得面前一层层白雾萦绕，看不清前方。等他费力的冲出这团白雾时，才发现面前已经空无一人。

“啧。”边伯贤眸子暗了暗，一个不确定的想法浮现在脑中。他缓缓开口，嘴角勾起一抹玩味的笑：“来人。”

“太子殿下有什么吩咐？”下人低头，恭敬地问道。

“把看兔子的狼狗牵出来罢。”

……  
热，铺天盖地的热。

情欲像火一般，把张艺兴的身体烧的大汗淋漓，神志不清。他跌跌撞撞的跑到了一个不知名的小角落，周围没有人，看来是被废弃的房间。他缩在角落，面色潮红，他急切的的脱了衣裳，想让这股燥热消失。

该怎么做……以前都是有兔子用的东西，这里该怎么做……

他颤抖的将手握住了身下深粉色的挺立，握住的那一瞬间，一丝粘稠的情液从之喷出，随着身后粉嫩穴口流出的淫液染湿了地板，他顾不上这些，满心的恐惧与羞怯，只是学着以前自己拿着东西玩弄自己的样子，有一下没一下的上下套弄。

不够，还不够……第一次拿手自读的雏又怎么懂得去取悦自己，只会让燥热感越来越强。他紧闭着眼，蜷缩着，夹紧着双腿无力的套弄，这样的事情，他一点经验都没有，反而让小腹绞紧，后穴流出的液体顺着臀逢流到了地上，微微移动之处都是煽情的水痕。

“啧啧……果然如此。”熟悉的声音带着笑意传来，张艺兴猛地睁大双眼，绝望，不安，羞耻等情绪像洪水一般涌来，将他淹没。腰窝被什么湿热的东西舔舐了，他整个人颤抖着，整个身体泛起了潮红——是狗，伸出了舌头，对着赤身裸体的他嗅着，让他整个人崩溃。

边伯贤暗沉着眸子，黑黄的狼狗与白皙的肤色带来的对比太过强烈，一股没由来的燥热从心里传向喉咙，汇聚到某个地方。他对这兔子的旖旎心思早就有了，只不过，他伪装的很好，直到今日，才找到了个理由——果然如此，兔子的发情期就在这个时候，他猜得没错。

边伯贤看着蜷缩在一起的粉团子，唇角勾起一抹笑。

“退下。”他嗓音有些沙哑，冷冷的下了命令。两只狼狗似乎有些不舍，但还是乖乖的跑了出去。诺大的房间只剩下两个人，空气安静的可怕，除了兔子低沉的，小声的呻吟，再无其他。

边伯贤饶有兴趣的看着人，慢慢的蹲了下来，他将一只手搭在膝盖上，另一只手抚上了兔子的脸。“你这个模样，是在做什么，嗯？”

他故意的，明知故问。

“我……”兔子夹紧了双腿，羞耻的不知道怎么回应。“莫非……你在打秋儿？”

张艺兴惊恐的睁大双眼，泪水就要流出来。

“看你打的……这笨样子，真是比书还没意思。”边伯贤继续说荤话去刺激他，审视一般的看着人下身的粉红与死死挡住的白皙的手，他满意的看着人的泪水流了下来，一股不知名的征服欲被无缘无故的满足，他痞笑了一下，引诱的抛出了诱饵。

“要不要……本太子帮帮你？”

张艺兴泪眼婆娑的抬起头，面前的人眸子有一点暗沉，却露出了一副纯良无害的笑容。他嘴唇微张，露出一点粉嫩的舌头，眼神涣散，几乎没有什么能力思考。

是恩人……他是来报恩的……恩人说什么都是要答应的。他艰难的支撑起身子，像是去上刑一般，颤抖的说道：“恩人……轻一点，求你了。”

“我怕疼。”

得到兔子的邀请，大尾巴狼哪会轻易放过他。手试探的抚摸到人的颈侧——和他想的一样，是丝绸般的触感。

不料身后传来身旁亲近的奴才声音，提醒着他，该去洗漱，准备去参加宫里的宴会了。

“殿下，陛下说了不准迟到。”奴才的语气似乎有点儿着急——再过一会儿就来不及了。

“我改主意了。”边伯贤突然说道，语气里带着一丝不明的意味。他将兔子脱下来的外袍盖在人身上，一把将人抱起来。张艺兴羞的直把脸往人怀里钻，边伯贤倒是一点儿也不在意，大摇大摆的走出了房间。

他想干嘛？他改主意了？他要干什么……张艺兴夹紧了屁股，防止被别人看到一塌糊涂的下身。不料他被人一把丢到了大木桶里，温热的水瞬间让他清醒了不少。他大口大口的喘着气，惊愕的看着边伯贤也脱了衣服进了桶里。

“看什么，快洗。”边伯贤毫不客气的下了命令，他特意没让奴才进来——这小妖精把自己的身体弄得一塌糊涂，要是让别人看到了，不得跑了？兔子是爱干净的，洗澡的时候认真的不行，此时情欲已经被热水压下去了一些，整个人看着精神了不少。

他被边伯贤换上了漂亮的宫服，红白相间的，让整个人看着就像天上来的小仙子一般。脚上挂了一串叮叮当当的铃铛，不知道是为了迎合某人的恶趣味，还是本就与服饰配套。

皇帝已经没空去管，为什么这只兔子精又到了太子那里，这对兄弟的明争暗斗他都看在眼里，该做的事情，不该做的事情，到现在谁都没有越过一次界，那些鸡毛蒜皮的小事儿倒也算不得什么了。张艺兴软软的被边伯贤圈在怀中，有些羞怯，发情期还没过，他的面庞已经带上了一些粉红的颜色，这让他更不敢去看周围的目光——特别是对面的，那个熟悉的，像蛇一般的目光。

边白贤脸上带着笑，一丝冷意从眼中闪过。

真是只骚兔子，这么快就被他那弟弟教训的服服帖帖。

他想起那几天的冷战，心中有一丝不满——他不需要不听话的宠物，用一个不听话的宠物去换父王的奖赏，是再好不过的了；可他更不能容忍，对自己不听话的宠物，对别的男人却这样服服帖帖。

他觉着，可能需要给点儿惩罚。

TBC


End file.
